


rise & fall

by commovente



Series: SASO2016: bonus round 4 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commovente/pseuds/commovente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and the prompt was: "i’d rather watch my kingdom fall / i want it all or not at all" — claire wyndham, kingdom fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	rise & fall

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for SASO2016, bonus round 4: quotes. the original prompt is [here](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/15224.html?thread=6686840#cmt6686840).

i.

in another world the cards fall differently. 

in another world there are no cards, no sleight of hand 

to trick you away nor ways for try and pretend. 

pretend what? that you are

here, or that you are real, or that you are

here and real for me. with me. there is 

not a place in the world i wouldn’t know 

you. there is not 

a place in the world i wouldn’t trade to be 

beside you, instead.

 

ii.

all i have is one or the other, a hand

or a footfall. a place to rest, a heart no

more than my own. i want you

right before me. i’m always

pulling back. and still you stay, falling

behind, reaching too far forward. we know

each other in shadows,

the echo places, not here or there, not

anywhere. the very space unmaking, 

forgetting your name, your touch.

 

iii.

if i can’t leave you then it’s best

to never meet at all. like plays of light,

dreams neither half nor whole. your

eyes, a smile that couldn’t

remember to fade away. between

what burns and stays, the accidents

where hope can’t quite cut it almost

always hurt the most.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
